


In control (of everyone and everything)

by amazingjemma



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Childhood Friends, F/M, How Do I Tag, Hunter is King's bastard son, Jealousy, Kings & Queens, References to Reign (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-05-30 12:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6423550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazingjemma/pseuds/amazingjemma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma Simmons and Leo Fitz were destined to be together. Not by the destiny itself, but by their parents - the rulers of England and Scotland. Through the years of waiting, they face different obstacles which still lead them to the throne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Children

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SuperIrishBreakfastTea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperIrishBreakfastTea/gifts).



> This fic is inspired by one shot written by SuperIrishBreakfastTea for me, which can be found here: http://superirishbreakfasttea.tumblr.com/post/139893979136/for-the-follow-appreciation-i-choose-a-fic-with-an  
> I also made a gifset before I wrote this fic.
> 
> Written for lovely SuperIrishBreakfastTea <3

_ Jemma: 7 years old; Leo: 8 years old; Lance: 11 years old. _

 

When they first see each other, they are both achingly shy and at the same time curious to study the unfamiliar faces of their future allies. The idea of a union sounds risky and mad but desperate times call for desperate measures.

 

His eyes are a bright blue ocean and her eyes are a bright delicious honey. She stands next to her mother –  _the Queen –_ and tries to be as stoic as she can.. He tries to hide behind his father –  _the King's –_ back but his dad always pushes him forward.. Their families greet each other with all the fondness and go to the big castle, her eyes never leaving the boy's – _possible future husband's_ – back.

 

As soon as they enter the house, her jaw drops and she can't help but tug at her parents’ sleeves, pointing at the golden chandeliers and beautiful big statues. The simple gesture makes her mother frown.

 

“Where are your manners, _Jemma?_ What are you, two years old? You know you have a tongue,” Victoria Simmons scolds her daughter, following the queen and the king of Scotland and leaving little girl behind. Jemma's father smiles gently and pats her back, making her smile a little.

 

“Why don't Leopold and Jemma explore the castle?” he says loudly enough to attract everyone's attention. His eyes immediately fall on the little boy, and George Simmons smiles. “Your grace, would you show Princess Jemma your home?”

 

Leo suddenly feels dumbstruck. He had heard stories about the wrath of the king of England, but his expectations crashed when he sees kind smile on the king's face. Leo looks at his mother, then father, and when Cathelyn and Carl Fitz nod in agreement, the young heir awkwardly approaches young Jemma. He bends down slightly and Jemma rushes to stand him up, earning a death glare from her mother.

 

“Show lady Jemma the castle,” Carl Fitz says. “Make sure you've returned before the meal. There is going to be a turkey.” The king winks at children, watching them leave.

 

Their castle exploration is mostly silent. Jemma walks next to Leo and opens her mouth from time to time, as if she wants to say something, but nothing comes out. She's been prepared for it, and so had Leo, but when the actual meeting happened, they both turned into stones. Jemma secretly wishes she could escape this awkward silence and gossip with her ladies in waiting, but instead, she sighs and follows Leopold Fitz, turning around the corner before suddenly runs into someone's body. She lets out a little squeal.

 

“Oi!” the voice exclaims. Fitz greets his brother Lance with a smile and as soon his brother sees the lady, he straights up. “I beg your pardon, my princess.” He apologizes quickly and bends down.

 

Jemma laughs and Leo can't stop staring at her. Her voice is as sweet as her honey eyes and he finds himself taking a deep breath.

 

“Please, don’t do that. I am just Jemma for now, not a queen.”

 

“But you will be,” Lance smiles and sees Jemma blushing furiously. Then he turn towards his brother and chuckles. “Looks like my dear brother doesn't know how to entertain young lady. What are you up to?”

 

“Just exploring the castle,” Leo replies and his voice makes Jemma flush. He snaps his head to her side and a blush appears on his neck.

 

“You two are worthy of each other!” Lance laughs. “I won't bother you anymore. It was nice to meet you, your grace.”

 

He bends down once more and takes Jemma's little hand, leaving a light kiss on her knuckles. She scrunches up her nose and Leo smirks, finding it rather adorable. They both watch Lance go and Jemma suddenly realizes that it must be the infamous bastard child of King Carl.

 

The silence between them returns, but this time Jemma opens her mouth.

 

“Look, I am...”

 

“I am terribly sorry for...”

 

She snaps her head at him and a few seconds later they both burst into laughing, staring at each other. When the laughter subtitles, Leo clears his throat and can't stop smiling.

 

“I am terribly sorry for this,” he says watching Jemma. Only know he does notice that she is pretty, her eyes full of intelligence. “I am not a talker, actually. This won't happen again.”

 

“No, it’s alright,” Jemma reassures him, grinning. “I have been told I shall start the conversation, but I... I got stuck.”

 

“Me too. Can we start again?”

 

Jemma suddenly looks overwhelmed, watching Leopold Fitz running away from her and hiding behind the corner. Then the smile forms on her lips when she watches him imitating his father, the king. He stops a few steps away from her and bends down. Leo straights up and reaches out for Jemma's hand, expecting her reaction and hoping he doesn't make it more awkward. “My name is Leopold Fitz, the future king of Scotland.”

 

Jemma tries not to laugh and worries her lower lip between her teeth. She takes Leo's hand and he leaves a feather like kiss on her knuckles. “Jemma Simmons. Hopefully, future queen of England.”

 

“Welcome to Scotland, your grace.”

 

“Likewise, future king.”

 

They don't see Lance watching them behind the corner with a smile on his lips. His lips moving, unfamiliar language on his tongue making it's magic.

 

 


	2. Teenagers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay folks, here's a new chapter! I wanted to make this fic much longer, to add more chapters with Jemma and Leo being in every age possible (just like in my gifset), but somehow, I only managed to write three chapters. I am terribly sorry. Though I think there is a potentional for missing scenes. Also kudos to those who will find easter eggs in this chapter ;)
> 
> In this chapter we meet Kara Palamas - Jemma's lady-in-waiting and Jemma realizes that she might have feels for Leo. 
> 
> I suck at summaries, I am sooo sorry. Hope you'll like it, though!

_Jemma: 16 years old; Leo: 17 years old; Lance: 20 years old._

Tonight was the night where Jemma couldn't fall asleep. The sound of a fireplace was supposed to calm her down, but instead it was making her more anxious. That's why she decided to get up and sneak into one of her ladies in waiting's room. She knows that Kara Palamas doesn't sleep either, and that's why she finds herself in front of her door, knocking on it with their special code. Jemma hears “ _come on in!”_ and smiles. She's right. Kara is still up.

 

Despite being friends for so many years, Kara can't help but bow down in front of her queen. Jemma rushes to shake it off, laughing.

 

“Kara, no need for this. I am here as your friend, not as your queen.”

 

“And still, you are my queen,” Kara smiles and sits on a sofa, looking at Jemma with curiosity and worry. “What's wrong? Are you feeling ill?”

 

“Oh lord, no! Of course no, I am fine,” Jemma chuckles, walking back and forth. “Are you treated well, Kara? Is there anything what you would like to have? Dresses? Fancy dishes?”

 

Kara purses her lips and shrugs. “Everything is great. I really like it here. It's not England, but... this place is friendly. And it has fancy balls! I find myself happy here.”

 

Jemma laughs quietly and sits down next to her lady-in-waiting, taking her hand. She sighs and places her head on Kara's shoulder.

 

“Jemma? What is it? What's bothering you?”

 

Jemma says nothing, and grips her friend's hand tighter. She doesn't know what's bothering her. She doesn't understand what is happening to her. Jemma Simmons knows a lot of things, but this is something what she can't explain or avoid.

 

“Is it about the prince?” Kara guesses, her voice quit.

 

“What?” Jemma snaps. “What should it... why are you... it's not. No, it is not. Pft, about the prince...”

 

“I know you, Jemma. Not as my queen, but as my friend.” Kara always says that and Jemma knows she's right. “I can read you as an open book and I know it's about Leopold.”

 

The young princess sighs and looks at Kara, a sad smile on her lips. “Well, it may be.”

 

“So?” There is a gossip-smile on Kara's face and her eyes lighten up. Jemma laughs and stands up, moving to Kara's bed. She falls on the puffy blankets and stares at the ceiling. “What has he done?”

 

“Nothing! Yet. But this ball... there will be so many young and beautiful girls and I am worried.”

 

“Worried about what, exactly?”

 

Jemma hears Kara moving and falling next to her, handing her an apple. She thanks her and takes a bite.

 

“I am worried that the King and the Queen will change their mind. I know that our marriage would help our countries, protect us both, but the way king looks at me... it scares me.”

 

“If he wanted to get rid off you, he would have done that long ago,” Kara muses around a mouthful of apple. “Plus, I don't think Leopold would choose someone over you. Have you seen the way he looks at you?” Kara sighs and Jemma slowly turns her head to her friend's side. “I wish someone looked at me the way he looks at you! Like you are the most precious thing in this world. Like he would get the moon from the sky and gift it to you! Even Carl doesn't look at Cathelyn! Like you are... um, this delicious apple, so sweet and forbidden, grown up in Italy under the intimidating sun...”

 

Jemma freezes for a moment, thinking over what Kara has just said and then bursts into laughter, nearly falling of the bed. Kara joins Jemma and they laugh unstoppably for five minutes until Jemma finally yawns.

 

“Thank you very much, Kara. You really are a good friend”, Jemma stands up and takes Kara's hands, shaking them slightly. “See you at the ball.”

 

“Good night, my queen.”

 

“Stop, Kara!”

 

 **~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**  

 

The next day Jemma feels sad again. She still smiles politely when people approach her for a small talk but as soon they leave her alone, she tries to find Leo in the crowd of beautiful dresses, men, and women. Her eyes meet with Kara's and she smiles when Kara mouths _“This is Grant Ward!”_ over the shoulder of the handsome man her friend is dancing with. Marrying a rich man means good for Kara and her family and she can be finally fully happy. Jemma also finds Skye and Bobbi enjoying their evening, sipping on red wine. She then sees Lance, quietly approaching her blonde tall lady-in waiting and giggle when he tries to ask her for a dance. Skye also finds her partner – a young tall man with sandy hair and charming smile. Jemma recognizes him as one of these who work on the kitchen and makes sure she will warn Skye to be careful with him. They do not want problems here, not in Scotland. She lets her eyes wander through the crowd and only then she does notice the prince. With a girl beside him.

 

Familiar unpleasant feeling rises up in her chest and she fights the tears building in her eyes.. She bites her lower lip and feels her hands starting to shake. Leo doesn't notice Jemma, watching him, so he smiles at the girl's – _her name is Callie, young queen of France, he had to reminds himself_ – offer for a dance. He takes her hand and swirls Callie around, finally meeting Jemma's eyes. They are full of pain and shine with tears and something clicks in his head. He doesn't listen to Callie's bittersweet voice but stares at Jemma, her eyes never leaving his.

 

Jemma does her best not to go to her room and cry her eyes out. She licks her lips and turns to leave for a generous glass of wine, but something – _someone_ – stops her.

 

“Pardon, my queen, but may you do me a favor and dance with me?”

 

Jemma takes a deep breath and smiles. She turns around and sees a young man, a smirk on his lips and small eyes wandering over her face and body.

 

“I will do that only with one condition,” Jemma flirts and glances at Leo who watches her with a clenched jaw. Good. She returns her attention to her partner. “Would you mind telling me your name?”

 

“Werner von Strucker, your grace,” Werner bows down and Jemma smiles. “An heir of the German throne. Now, shall we?”

 

“Yes. We shall.”

 

The English girl takes his hand and lets him lead. Her eyes find Leo again and she presses against her partner tightly, making Werner laugh. Leo, instead, lowers his hand on Callie's waist and smirks. Jemma's heart clenches and she finally realizes the name of the unpleasant feeling. Jealousy. She's been jealous. And so has Leo, for when she feels Werner's hand clutch her close, she imagines her future husband in her partner's place.

 

She is jealous and she hates it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betad by lovely SuperIrishBreakfastTea <3  
> Title from Scotland by The Lumineers.  
> Thanks for reading!  
> Comments or/and kudos are more than appreciated <33


	3. Adults

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, this is the end! (It may be not).  
> Big thank you for people who read it, left comments and kudos! You were great <33
> 
> Also, this chapter is really short, BUT there might be "missed scenes", just like I mentioned before :)
> 
> P.S. spotted the reference? Easter eggs? ;)

_Jemma: 17 years old; Leo: 18 years old; Lance: 21 years old._

 

The whole kingdom is preparing for the arrival of their future queen. It's early spring and everything is blooming, making the royal family of Scotland smile. The King and the Queen are as happy as they never have been, whereas Leopold Fitz is pacing around in his room, too nervous to meet Jemma Simmons. They haven't seen each for one year and Leo knows everything has changed.

 

 _It mustn't be her_ , he thinks as soon as he notices the beautiful lady next to royal carriage. She is something what Leo hasn't seen before. It's not even a girl anymore. It's a beautiful woman with long curly hair with the color of wood. It's a straight posture and majestic manners. It's something what Leo can't explain so he turns back to look at Lance, pure shock in his eyes. His brother just chuckles and mouths “ _What? Never seen a pair of breasts?_ ” Leo rolls his eyes and his train of thought is interrupted by his queen's hand on his shoulder. _Go, Leo_.

 

He moves awkwardly, his eyes never leaving hers and he wonders if it's real life. Soon, very soon, they might become king and queen. Husband and wife. He knows she is one of the most powerful queens that England has ever had, ever since the death of her father, and somehow, he knows that their union was successful from the very beginning.

 

He stops a few steps away from her and smiles when she stops too. His eyes roam over her face, hungrily taking in her bright honey eyes, light blush and full rosy lips. Then his eyes fall on the skin on her neck and only then Leo does stop himself.

 

“Jemma? Is that really you?”

 

She grins and Leo's breath hicthes.

 

“Of course, it's me. Who else it would be?”

 

“You just... look different,” he scolds himself and closes his eyes. “I mean, not bad different, just... different. Anyway, um, shall we?”

 

“Yes, please.”

 

She takes his hand, drowning in his clear blue ocean eyes. She doesn't hear the _Welcome Queen of England – Jemma Simmons_ and neither does he. He focuses on the warmth of her palm and the way she looks at him. Like he is her whole world.

 

They go hand in hand, smiles on their lips and whispers behind their backs. His father watches them, and already sees them sneaking for a kiss where no one sees, secrets and unlimited flirting. His eyes follow Leo's and Carl finds that he doesn't like the way his son watches and the English girl. He sees a threat in her but it's too late. What's done is done. He may be the King, but the Queen is responsible for the wedding and he knows that he can't turn the tables.

 

Later, Carl Fitz watches the young couple approach the throne and his jaw clenches. The smiles on their faces make him angry and while Leo watches at the throne with a fire in his eyes, Carl watches Leo, with a more sinister fire burning. Then the king glances at Jemma Simmons and makes a promise that he will do anything to avoid the wedding and make Jemma leave. His son deserves better and the old king starts planning on something, which may destroy not only his son, but the whole kingdom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betad by SuperIrishBreakfastTea <3
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
> Kudos or/and commentsare my motivation <3

**Author's Note:**

> Betad by lovely SuperIrishBreakfastTea <3  
> Title from Scotland by The Lumineers.  
> Thanks for reading!  
> Comments or/and kudos are more than appreciated <33


End file.
